


I Know You'll Get Me Right

by sperrywink



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt: <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/223131.html?view=9197979&posted=1#cmt9197979">The Losers - Jensen /Cougar - announcing they're a couple</a> by jujitsuelf</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You'll Get Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dashboard Confessional's Get Me Right.
> 
> Unbetaed comment fic.

Jensen stood up from his seat at the picnic table, and banged a loose fist on it to get everyone’s attention. His family and his team all turned towards him. He said, “Cougar and I would like to announce that we’re getting married. I asked, and he said yes.” Smiling, he then paused for everyone to congratulate them, but utter silence met his declaration. He looked around the table at the stunned faces, and then looked at Cougar, confused. Cougar, the bastard, just shrugged at him.

Clay said, “That’s nothing to joke about, Jensen.” He actually did look pissed, which totally confused Jensen more. Aisha jabbed Clay with her elbow, but Clay just swatted at her in irritation, as he continued ranting at Jensen. “While gay marriage might be legal here, there is still a lot of prejudice, and bringing Cougar into your joke might have repercussions for him, not just for you.”

Jensen raised his hands, placatingly. “Colonel-”

Clay wasn’t finished though. “Seriously, Jensen. You have to consider how these things affect other people. I know you think it’s funny to throw a middle finger to traditional family values, but what if we weren’t all used to you by now? What if one of us didn’t find this funny?”

Floundering, Jensen looked towards Cougar again. Cougar was staring at Clay with murder in his eyes, and Jensen was glad that at least Cougar was on his side, since his sister was nodding along with Clay’s speech. Pooch and Jolene were exchanging money, and Jensen didn’t even want to know what that was about. His niece was watching Jensen and Clay like it was a tennis match, while Aisha alone looked smugly satisfied.

Still glaring at Clay like he could eviscerate him with just his mind, Cougar slowly stood up next to Jensen. Jensen reached for his hand, and found Cougar’s was shaking. He knew then how angry Cougar was. Cougar was usually steady and surface-calm to a frightening degree. He squeezed, and Cougar thankfully returned it. All eyes were on them; Clay seemed to realize that he had mis-stepped somewhere, since his mouth was hanging open unattractively as he stared at Cougar in confusion.

Cougar, ever so slowly, turned towards Jensen. Jensen relaxed then, because he knew he could trust Cougar to fix this. Cougar simply reached his other hand up to hold Jensen’s jaw, and kissed him softly on the mouth. The kiss wasn’t a quick brush, but a lingering press of lips that Jensen lost himself in.

When Cougar pulled away, Jensen tried to follow, but was stopped by Cougar’s hand. Leaving that hand on Jensen’s chest, while the other continued to hold Jensen’s hand, Cougar turned towards the group, and said, “We are getting married.” He glared defiantly at Clay.

Jensen’s sister said, “Oh my god, Jake! I thought you were taking the piss, but this is fantastic!”

“Mom, you said a bad word!”

“Sorry dear, I’m just so excited!” She even bounced in her seat, which was more the reaction Jensen had been hoping for. He smiled cautiously at his sister, who beamed back at him.

Aisha jabbed Clay again, harder, and said , “I told you so.”

Pooch said, “I can’t believe you lost me fifty bucks. You couldn’t have waited a month?”

Jolene just smugly patted Cougar on the back, since she was sitting next to him. Besides Jensen, only she would have the guts to touch Cougar when he was this angry. She was a fierce and fearless person who had apparently won money betting on their coming out. Only Jolene.

Coughing to apparently hide his embarrassment, Clay, finally, cautiously said, “Oh. Then congratulations?”

Cougar bared his teeth at Clay in a parody of a smile. Jensen squeezed his hand tighter, and answered for the both of them to hopefully avoid bloodshed. Cougar could be over this table in seconds, and Clay would be toast. “No harm done! Thank you!”

“Does this mean I get to be a flower girl, Uncle Jake?”

“Of course it does!” Jensen beamed at his niece. She was saving this whole conversation. She clapped her hands, and came running around the table to hug Jensen and Cougar.

This finally seemed to soothe Cougar, since his spine unstiffened, and he smiled warmly at the little girl as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Jensen threw his arms around both of them, and laughed, relieved.

The table then erupted into the congratulations and planning that Jensen had been expecting at first. It felt good, and Jensen quickly kissed Cougar once again, before letting himself be drawn into a conversation about venues and flowers.

Still, he caught the way Cougar resettled his hat in satisfaction, and grinned at him until Cougar returned the smile. As long as they did it together, whatever it was, it would turn out fabulous.


End file.
